A Different Dimension, a Different Life
by thetwistedwolf
Summary: SiriusXOC, A girl with no self-confidence falls into the Harry Potterworld during Sirius' years at school. Will a new life, and a chance at love show her the truth about beauty?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter novels are not mine. Nor are the characters mentioned from books, and probably parts of this plot are not technically mine. But my character, Natalie, is my property.**

Ch.1: Through the portal hole?

'_Oh dear. Natalie, what have you gotten yourself into now?'_ was all I could think as I stared around a room of faces that weren't supposed to be real…

~Two hours earlier~

The last five minutes of class are always the slowest, especially in AP English. My head was propped on my hand, and my bright green eyes were zoning out on the clock, which seemed to be moving more slowly today than ever. Nothing was there to distract me either: no book, no sketch pad, not even a returned paper to put away. You would figure on the last day of school there would be something to do, but not in my school obviously. All I could think about was home, and how slowly this clock could possibly move…

"Natalie… Natalie… NATALIE!"

"AAAAAAHHH! NO MORE SINGING BEARS! Oh, wait… I just said that really loudly didn't I?"

My best friend laughed at my show as she stood over my desk. Looking around, I realized I must have fallen asleep, because no one was here anymore and it was almost an hour since school had been let out. Looking up, I took in my friends new look today. Annabelle Wish is about five feet, eight inches, with a lean torso, big boobs, and a face to die for. Being graced with high cheek bones, pouty lips, mysteriously dark brown eyes, and naturally tan skin, she looked like a goddess. She even had long, wavy black hair that never seemed to have a bad hair day. She flashed a bright white smile, and helped me pick up my bags before walking down the hall with me. When we were compared, it seemed like night and day. I, Natalie Ancient, was nothing compared to my friend. I had long hair as well, but mine was bone straight and naturally bright blonde. My eyes were lime green, and seemed almost cartoony against my slightly tanned skin. Being only five feet and five inches, I seemed even shorter standing next to Anna. The only thing we seemed to really match in was brains, brawn, style, and a few small obsessions.

"So what's the plan tonight? First night of summer, no homework…" I asked Anna, turning my head to look at her.

"Actually, I was gonna go on a date with my boyfriend tonight hun. Sorry I didn't say something sooner, but he kind of sprung it on me earlier an-", "Its fine. I'll just… talk to you later, ok?"

Anna looked at me, and nodded. I knew she was genuinely sorry, but it still hurt that I had to spend the first night of freedom alone at my apartment. I hurried to my white jetta, and drove home quickly. Once in my two bedroom apartment, I flung myself in front of the TV, turned on harry potter, and quickly forgot my loneliness in the plot.

Now, this was one of mine and Annabelle's many obsessions we shared. We loved the idea of magic, and I fell in love with one particular character early on. Not Harry, or Ron, or any of the more obvious choices… I fell in love with Sirius Black. I always imagined what going to school with him would be like, or if we were to date, or going on some crazy adventure with him and the marauders… I fell in love with the ruggedness of his actions, the way he seemed to carry himself… I just fell in love with all of him. But I knew he was fake, and always would be.

"Even if he were real," I reasoned with myself as I stood in front of my mirror after the movie, "he would never fall for a girl like me. The boys in this world don't even like me enough to date me. Why would it be any different for him?" Sighing, I pulled at my current outfit I had worn that day. A small peasant blouse that fell off my shoulders, covered by a red and gold corset that showed a little of my stomach, paired with black jean pants, and my favorite black boots. Raising my gaze back to my face, I looked at my smallish lips, and green eyes, and finally let my gaze fall on my least favorite part of me. A small scar that lied right underneath my right eye. Light pink, it curved underneath my eye slightly, then sort of dragged down my cheek and ended in a slight curve angled at my lips. I turned away, disgusted with the images it brought back. Things I could never bring back…

I finally noticed that the room around me was getting darker, and a cobalt blue hole was now swirling in the middle of my floor. Screaming, I went to reach for the door of my room, but instead found nothing. Turning back to the portal, I noticed it was getting bigger, and I would soon have no choice but to be pulled in. Shaking with fear, I whispered to myself "Down the rabbit hole I go," and leaped into the swirling vortex of colors, screaming the entire way. I fell, and fell, and fell, almost endlessly in a sea of colors and images. I was beginning to wonder if this was maybe all just a dream, a very strange and colorful dream… one that I would wake up and try to draw from memory the next morning…. But that train of thought was shattered when I suddenly hit something solid. When I hit said, thing, being the ground, all the air left my lungs, leaving me gasping for air. "Can't- breathe. Need- oxygen. Not- a plant. Cannot- photo- synthesize," I gasped out weakly as I stared straight up into a sky of- floating candles? Wait… this can't be right…

Finally lifting myself from the ground, I sat up to a room of children in black robes, at huge tables, with many colored flags hanging around. Completely bewildered, I turned my gaze to the front of the hall, and saw a panel of what looked to be very professional people in robes, all of which were coming my way. Spear heading this group was a tall man of an elderly age with a long hoary beard, and half-moon spectacles. '_Dumbledore?'_ I thought. Looking around again, I finally realized where I was. Finally realized this was no dream, and saw faces of people I only knew from movies and books. Including the face of a young, handsome Sirius Black.

'_Oh dear. Natalie, what have you gotten yourself into now?'_ was all I could think as I stared around a room of faces that weren't supposed to be real… and, like some stupid Mary-sue out of a terrible fan fiction, I fainted on the floor.

**Well, that's chapter one for you guys. Hopefully I will actually stay on top of this one and finish it. Comments are always welcome and appreciated. If you are going to flame, please let it be constructive criticism, not bashing on the way I portray my character or how I suck at spelling. Not all of its going to be right EVER. If you don't believe me, go read your favorite book and look at all the things the editors missed in retyping them. Thank you!**

**-thetwistedwolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter novels are not mine. Nor are the characters mentioned from books, and probably parts of this plot are not technically mine. But my character, Natalie, is my property.**

Ch.2: A New Life, a new home…

I groaned and stretched a bit as I woke up. '_I am never having Oreos and coffee together ever again. That had to be the strangest dream I've ever ha-'_ I heard muffled noises around, and for some strange reason I thought I heard the crack of wood burning… in fact, it almost smelled like a wood fire… Bolting up, I finally opened my eyes and remembered where I was.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH FUCKING GOD, I AM SO FUCKED!" I screamed, and people began running into the room to see what the commotion was about. There was Dumbledore, Professor McGonagol, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Slughorn, and all of them were staring at me in the strangest fashion. Then again, I was having a panic attack- any normal person would have stared at me like I was a nutter too…. I'm pretty sure I would have joined them if I had a clone…

Professor Mcgonagol was the first to address me in the state I was "Miss, please calm down. You are in the Hospital ward of-", "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I know!" So what if I cut her off? I am panicking. I don't know how I got there, or if any of it was even real, and I wanted some answers NOW!

"Miss, can you kindly calm down long enough to give us your name?" I let my bewildered gaze fall on Professor Dumbledore, who said this very calmly and quietly, as if talking to a spooked cat. It strangely seemed to work, since my heart rate slowed down, and my breathing reached a regular pace quiet suddenly. "My name is Natalie Ancient sir."

"Very good. You seem to know where you are, but do you know who we are?"

"Yes, you are Albus Dumbledore, part of the Wizengamot and First Order of Merlin. Behind you is Professors McGonagol, Flitwick, and Slughorn. What I would like to know is how in the hell I got here, how do I leave, and how long until that can be arranged."

He looked at me straight in the eyes, and got right down to the point, "We do not know how you came to be here with us Miss Ancient, and therefore cannot return you or help find such a time and place to do so until we have some more information. I am very sorry. Whatever sent you here is either ancient magic, or something completely out of our control. Until we can figure things out, you are more than welcome to-"

I zoned him out right there. My heart rate had just hit the roof again, and the world seemed to be fading around me. I could only hear my heart beat, pounding in my ears, and somewhere far off I knew someone was addressing me, but I didn't care. '_I'm stuck here. Alone. What am I supposed to do?'_ I felt the tears begin to fall as I came to terms with all of this. I didn't know what I had done to deserve this, but I found it completely unjustified and unfair.

"- Ancient? Miss Ancient? Our school is to be shut down for summer break tomorrow, and we will help you find accommodations for the summer and will provide you with money and clothing in the morning, but right now you need rest. Madam Pomfrey, please help Miss Ancient to bed. She has had a long, and rather exciting day, and sleep is needed to calm her nerves. I will be sure to see you in the morning to help you with finding ho you are to stay with. Good night."

With that, they all exited, and Madam Pomfrey fussed me into a pair of pajamas, and into bed. That night I didn't sleep. I just stared into open space, letting my tears fall on my pillow silently.

~The next morning~

I didn't remember falling asleep. I only remember staring into nothing, then suddenly being gently coaxed awake.

"Miss Ancient, it is time to get up. There is clothing for you on the table, and breakfast is in an hour." I could hear Madam Pomfrey bustling away. It made me think randomly of the lady from 16 Candles, with the bottles shaking in her bag. I let out a laugh, than quickly covered my mouth. It felt odd to hear such a sound coming from me in such a confusing situation. I let my green eyes stray to the table next to me and found a pair of blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and my boots. There was also a brush and tooth brush luckily enough. I quietly slipped on my new clothing, brushed my teeth and hair, and looked into the mirror that had been placed on my table. Wiping away some of the make-up that had smeared around my eyes, I prayed that this would be acceptable enough for now. I then stood, walked towards the door, and stepped into the hall. The place was full of kids ranging from twelve, to my age of seventeen. I looked so out of place with my muggle clothing on, I should have known that I would get stares, but when people did, I blushed and quickly walked away with my head down. '_Don't think about all these people staring at you. Just follow their lead, so you can find some dark corner to hide in, then find Dumbledore.'_ I told myself. Shortly thereafter I reached the dining hall, which still held house décor from the night before. '_So Gryffindor won the house cup, huh?'_ I thought to myself, and smiled a little in spite of myself. I looked around for an empty seat, but there didn't seem to be any. Standing there awkwardly I knew was going to draw more attention than I wanted upon myself, so I simply found a spot at a random table, sat there and grabbed a plate with some eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Hey isn't that the girl that fell from the enchanted sky last night during the feast?"

"I heard she's from another planet."

"Or a different dimension!"

I wanted to hide in a dark hole right about now. Did people realize that when they whisper they're supposed to be quiet? Especially if they were talking about someone else behind their back. I quietly continued to eat, trying not to notice the people around me- until someone shoved me to get into the seat next to me. This had caused me to spill eggs and bacon on the ground, and some orange juice on my white shirt.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU PRICK!" I yelled, as I snapped my head up to look at the jerk who just made me spill my breakfast. I wished I had just shut up and taken it after I realized who it was. Upon looking up, I saw the 'prick' was in fact Sirius Black. I felt my cheeks flush, and I quickly tried to save face. Stammering, I said "I-I'm sooooooo s-sorry about t-that! I-I didn't realize w-who I was speaking t-to. Th-that was r-rude of me." Feeling even more ridiculous after that, I shut up, and reached down to grab my plate, only to find he had already picked it up, and was offering his other hand to help me stand.

"No, that was my fault. I didn't realize I had just knocked over such a beautiful young lady. Here, let me take care of this for you. My names Sirius. Sirius Black. What's yours?" He flicked his wand at my shirt and removed the orange juice stain from it. He then proceeded to help me back into my seat, and filled my plate back up with food. Stunned that he was being so nice, I numbly answered his question.

"I'm Natalie. Natalie Ancient."

"Hey, aren't you the girl that fell out of the sky last night?"

I nodded. I had expected him to be more… I don't know… Mischievous. I got my answer sooner than I expected when the rest of the Marauders showed up suddenly.

"Hey Padfoot, who's this lovely young lass you have here? Hope he's not giving you too much trouble. He finds it fun to play with girl's hearts at the end of the year by playing nice with them."

"Shut up Prongs!"

James just laughed at his friend, sat next to him, and was joined by Remus and Peter. They all seemed so young and happy. Harry looked exactly like his father at that age. As they all sat and discussed their summer plans, I continued to eat and watch them. Or, mostly Sirius, who seemed to have reverted into the trouble-maker I knew him to be.

"So, this is the mystery girl from the sky, huh? I'm James Potter, this is Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. So, can you tell us how you did that? How come I haven't seen you around here before? What's your name?" This new barrage of questions caught me off guard, and I had to take moment to think all my answers through, but was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Settle down students. I would like to close this year with a few brief words this year. As this year closes, a new one is to begin. Some of you shall be leaving us for good, others for only a short while. Either way, we shall miss you all, and hope to see you next year, ready to learn. Have a good summer and enjoy the trip home!" There was a roar of applause at this, and students made their way towards the doors as the tables cleared themselves. Over the noise, I hear my name being called by Professor Dumbledore, and I pushed my way through the crowd of people to join him at the front. There, I saw two familiar faces with him.

"Miss Ancient, I would like to introduce you to Mr. James Potter, and Mr. Sirius Black. I sent a letter to their parents last night, and they have gladly decided to take you in for the summer until further notice. You are to join these two young men on the train, and I hope you become acquainted with them. Have a good summer, and I will stay in touch. Let me know if you find out anything yourself." Smiling at me, he left me with the two boys, and an awkward silence passed between us.

"Soooo, I guess we should go to the train now?" I offered up questioningly, and this seemed to break the tension, as they smiled and each grabbed me by the arm and practically carried me to the train. Reaching an open compartment, they put me down on a seat, and Sirius flopped next to me, while James sat on the other seat. "So, since you are living with us this summer, I guess we oughta get to know each other a bit more and have some fun. Can you do any magic?"

At this, I felt my heart drop. '_I can't do magic. What are they going to think of me?' "_I actually don't know if I can. See, where I come from, magic is fake. No one can do it. Its just illusions, smoke, and slights of the hand. Tricks if you will."

"Oh, come off. You haven't even tried yet have you?" I shook my head. Smiling, James pulled out his and handed it to me. "Now repeat after me. Wingardium Leviosa."

Feeling utterly stupid, I repeated "Wingardium Leviosa," while waving the wand at his glasses. I didn't expect anthing to happen, but the most amazing thing did. His glasses floated off his face, and hovered in midair. My face, along with theirs, wore an expression of awe and shock. James grabbed his glasses, placed them back on his face, took his wand back, then grinned at me.

"See? Nothing is impossible." At this, I smiled as well. After that, we all talked about subjects we liked. Music, magic, quiditch, books, anything we could think of. I finally felt comfortable in my own skin. I would sometimes peek at Sirius, only to find his eyes on me. We would always look away quickly when that happened.

The train ride was only an hour in, and Peter had joined us already. Remus was performing some Prefects duties before coming to join u, and we were all enjoying some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every flavor Bean, when the door slid open. Looking up epecting to find Remus, I instead found Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, and Belatrix at our door. My smile fell immediately, and all the boys jumped up at their appearance.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" Growled Sirius threateningly. I was shocked at how dark he seemed to become when he was angry.

"Nothing, just came to see the little freak from last night. Looks like she's in the right place; with the rest of the blood traitors and mudbloods." Belatrix spat out. She then cackled, and they all turned to look at me. Now, I'm not a mean person, but when my new friends are being called such terrible things, I couldn't help it. I glared at them, with the cldest look I could muster. I lifted myself out of the seat, and stalked forward. I made sure to invade their personal space and forced them to back up. As I stared them down, I said as bravely as I could "Cross me, or speak badly of my friends again, I'll be on you like white on rice." I then turned away. That's where I made my mistake. Belatrix pulled out her wand, and stunned me. I fell, and heard a girl yell "Hey! Get away from her! Separate yourselves now, or I'll have you detained when we get back to Kings Cross!" I then felt someone turning me over, lift me into their arms, and carry me back into the compartment. I opened my eyes to find Sirius carrying me, with James, Peter, Remus, and Lily Evans following behind. Groaning a little in pain, I was set back down on the seat, and I stretched my back, and cracked it for good measure. I then looked up. James and Lily were sitting on one bench, looking at me with worry, Remus was next to me, peter had gone missing, and Sirius was still hovering above me, looking much more worried than I expected. "Thanks again guys. Oh, and thank you miss…?"

"Evans, Lily Evans."

"Yeah. Thanks."

For the rest of the trip we all laughed and talked together, Lily and James snuggled up on one bench, and Remus buried in a book. Sirius kept one arm around me, like I would collapse any moment, no matter how many times I told him I was fine. The train came to the station a few hours later, and we all departed and went to find our luggage. Once all things were found, we all went our separate ways. James and Lily kissed and promised to write each other as soon as possible, then we all were led through the brick wall and went to our separate families.

I met Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and felt very awkward watching the two boys be received with hugs and kisses by each parent. It made me miss my own family so much. I was surprised when I myself was dragged into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Natalie dear, we are so excited to have you staying with us! We hope you will enjoy your stay here with us as well! Now, let's get you all home for dinner and bed, you all must be so tired. You must tell us all about your school year boys!"

The car ride back was filled with talk of school and work, news from the Daily Prophet, questions about me, and just pure excitement of summer. We pulled up to a giant house, and went inside to be shown our rooms. I felt like I had just stepped into a mansion, it was so clean and big and beautiful. As the boys ran upstairs to their room, I was led upstairs by Mrs. Potter more calmly. She was a taller lady, with black hair and green eyes. She was really nice, and truly fit the mother image. My room was across the hall from the boys, and was a plain white room, with light blue bed sheets and a giant window that looked out on the neighborhood around us.

"There are some pajamas for you in the drawers over there, and some things have been put in the bathroom for you. Dinner should be ready soon, so make yourself at home ok sweetie?" I nodded my head, and felt tears streaming down my face. I felt her arms wrap around me in a comforting embrace, and I held on to her as I sobbed.

"Shhh, it's alright dear. Things will be just fine. We'll get you back to your parents soon, and-"

"No one's waiting for me back home."

"What was that dear?"

Wiping my eyes, I muttered "Nevermind. Can I get some alone time before dinner please?"

She looked at me with concern, but nodded, and left me alone with my thoughts. I sat there and felt the tears fall again, as images of my families faces flashed before my eyes, along with other images… I shut my eyes against the images, begged them to go away. I felt my nails dig into the skin of my arms painfully, and opened my eyes again. The images were gone, but the pain was still there. Looking at my arms, I noticed the angry red crescents my nails had left, and rubbed them away before wiping my eyes and heading downstairs for dinner.

Over dinner, we discussed plans for a trip out shopping for new clothing for me and the boys. "The boys have gotten so tall this year, and we really want you to feel comfortable here as well Natalie. We can get some things for your room too if you like? Make it homier?" Mrs. Potter looked at me kindly, and I agreed with her. Once plans were made, we all went up to bed, Mr. and Mrs. Potter each giving us a kiss goodnight on the cheek before sending us up.

"Hey, Natalie. Wanna come into James' room with us? We're gonna stay up late and watch some movies, maybe sneak out to commemorate the first night of summer vacation. What do you say?" Sirius looked so hopeful and excited, but I declined.

"Sorry, but I- I have a lot on my mind, and I really wanna try and sleep tonight. I didn't sleep well the night before. Thank you though. Maybe next time, ok? Good night."

He nodded, although he seemed disappointed, and he and James escaped to his room, while I went to mine and laid on the bed. Again, I didn't remember falling asleep; just remembered looking up at the blank ceiling and begging for no dreams to come to me.

~Meanwhile~

"Do you think she'll be ok James? She seemed real hurt about something over dinner."

"She's just not used to the place. She'll be fine. Why do you care so much anyway? You've never cared about any girl like this before. What's so different about her?"

Sirius pondered it for a while, before simply saying, "I don't know. I just don't know."


End file.
